The electronic cigarette is generally used for quitting smoking or replacing a traditional cigarette. The electronic cigarette generally has an appearance and taste similar to the traditional cigarette, and even has more flavor options than the traditional cigarette. Just like the traditional cigarette, the electronic cigarette would release vapor in use, and the user would have a feel of snorting the traditional cigarette identical to the physiological and psychological needs. The electronic cigarette has no harmful ingredient such as tar and particulate matters in the traditional cigarette, so the electronic cigarette has gradually replaced the traditional cigarette on the market. In the exiting electronic cigarette, the heating unit in the atomizer is generally powered by a battery, and the heating unit is energized by the battery to heat the nicotine liquid to create a vapor, enabling the user to have a smoking experience.
As shown in FIG. 1, the battery devices for the exiting electronic cigarette are similar, including a main body 100 provided with a battery compartment for receiving two batteries, and a cover plate 200. The battery compartment is set according to a supportable maximum power of the battery device. If the electronic cigarette needs two batteries to supply power, a mould for the two batteries should be made, and a corresponding battery device should be manufactured based on the mould. The traditional battery device only supports one maximum power. In this case, if the user needs to use a higher power which is unavailable for the current battery device, the user must buy another battery device supporting a higher power than the current battery device. This will result in waste of resources, and aggravate the user's financial burden.